The Dead World/Issue 21
Standing there shocked, Anthony's eyes went from looking at Connor to Josh's body and then back to Connor again, over and over as Anthony tried to process what had just happened. Shaking himself he started to move backwards slowly, he need to tell Will and the others. However not looking where he was walking, Anthony stepped on a couple of twigs making loud crunching sounds underneath his foot and resulting in Connor quickly turning around and aiming his pistol at Anthony who found himself lucky that the man didnt shoot on sight. For what felt like forever the two just stood their, completely still looking at eachother until Connor finally spoke up. "you saw all that?" Connor asked and Anthony nodded slowly resulting in Connor turning away from him for a second thinking about what to do before beginning to walk up to Anthony who was currently too scared to move from his postion. Once Connor was right infront of Anthony, he stared him down before moving the gun in between them putting it directly under Anthony's throat pointing upwards in a threatening manner. "you tell anyone....ANYONE, I will kill you, you understand?" Connor asked and Anthony nodded frantically his eyes keep looking down to the gun before up again at Connor. "I understand" Anthony stated and Connor gave a smile before moving the gun away and patting Anthony's cheek nodding and finally heading off back towards the motel leaving Anthony alone, to his thoughts. ---- Sitting in his truck, Will held the crossbow in his lap as he was making sure everything with the weapon was alright for the next time he would need it while he still thought about what Karen had said when he suddenly heard a knock on the passenger side door and turned to see Natasha looking in so he gave her the come in signal. Once she had his conformation, Natasha opened the door and quickly sat down inside before closing the door again "mmmm warmer in here" Natasha stated causing Will to chuckle a little as he put the crossbow back behind the seats before turning his attention to her. "what can I do for ya?" Will asked looking at her face for any thing that would give away that something was wrong, however he soon saw that there was nothing indeed wrong before she answered him. "nothing, I just saw you were sitting in here alone and was wondering if everything was ok?" Natasha asked him a look of worry crossing her face that nearly made Will laugh inside at how she was always worried about him but deep down he knew she had a reason to be. "na i'm ok...just thinking" Will stated sitting back in his seat enjoying the fact it was just the two of them for an unknown reason. "just thinking?" Natasha asked him curiously and Will sighed. "Karen said that this group....this group is gonna need a leader or its going to fall apart, now I know she is correct but who the hell out of us lot is going to take up that kinda authority" Will stated closing his eyes in thought until Natasha suprised him when she spoke up. "you" she stated and Will turned to her with a, are you serious? look on his face so she continued. "your a good man, always trying to do the best for everyone, help everyone you can and risking your life alot...if anyone out of us lot would make a good leader, its you" Natasha said but Will couldnt argue with her...her eyes told him she was right, Will just didnt want to accept it. "i'm gonna go for a walk" Will lied before exiting the truck quickly leaving Natasha to sit in the vehicle alone and watch him go. ---- After getting out of the truck, Will headed anywhere away from anyone else, he just needed to think about everything. However he bumped into Anthony as they was walking and Will could instantly tell something was wrong and also noticed how Connor walked past at the same time aswell. "i'm good" Anthony quickly said before Will even had a chance to ask the question causing Will to become even more curious. "what happened?" Will asked but before Anthony could answer, Connor stepped next to the two. "Anthony found Josh's room empty of all of his belongings and since I was passing the room, Anthony told me what had happened and the two of us quickly concluded he had run off into the woods so we went out looking for him" Connor stated and Will turned his attention to Connor. "we found him being eaten...there was nothing we could do" Connor said and Anthony looked even sadder as he walked away leaving Will and Connor alone but no talking passed between the two as Will studied the man, looking for any lies in Connor's words. Will's "lie detector" was going off in his head, telling him there was no truth in Connor's words and Will knew he was always right about these things but he also knew if he was to start something now, it wouldnt end well for anyone, so the only thing he could do was to try and get Anthony to tell him or someone the truth. "alright" Will finally said breaking the silence and Connor gave the man a nod before walking away unaware of the fact that Will watched him as he went before Will felt a presense beside him and turned to see Natasha. "what was that about?" Natasha asked him but Will shrugged. "I dont know but something's happened to Josh, apparently he went off on his own and got eaten" Will stated and looking at him, Natasha could tell Will didnt believe what he'd been told. "what you going to do?" Natasha asked "actually, I was hoping you could try to get Anthony to tell you the truth?" Will asked of her and she nodded giving a smile. "sure" she told him before walking off thinking of a way to try and get Anthony to open up. ---- Meanwhile, Aiden and Faith were laying on their bed laughing at a joke before Faith playfully leaned forward to his ear and whispers something while Aiden looks totally shocked at her. "are you serious? you really wanna do it?" Aiden asked her, mouth open slightly and Faith giggled nodding before leaning forward and kissing him "but what about them? they'll hear" Aiden stated and Faith thought about it before getting up and heading over to the window and opening it. "well i'm sure they wont notice if we go into the forest for a little while" Faith stated giving him a naughty smile before climbing out of the window as Aiden watched shocked at her before she poked her head through again. "well are you coming? or am I going to have to fuck myself?" Faith asked him and giggled as Aiden quickly headed over to the window and climbed through it before the two ran into the woods laughing to themselves. ---- In the forest, a group of murderous looking men were out hunting, keeping an eye out for any food that they would enjoy as they followed their leader. A scary looking man with a mohawk and a scar running down the side of his head. '' ''However their hunt was soon interupted by a sudden loud gunshot and they all instantly went on guard looking out for any signs of trouble while their leader judged what position it was from before signalling them to follow him. Walking in the direction ''of the gunshot, the leader kept his eyes out for trouble and noticed on the ground in front of them lay a body with its head complely smashed in and the leader raised his eyebrow at it before someone behind him spoke up.'' "damn, someone pissed someone off" they stated but the leader quickly turned to him and shhh'd him before he heard the sounds of voices and giggling up ahead and signaled for them all to hide before he dived forward and layed in the bushes. Watching as two teenagers, a boy and a girl laugh their way through the forest obviously having the time of their lives..... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues